Beacon Snowday!
by Dyde21
Summary: Beacon has been covered in feet of snow and classes are canceled. So, team RWBY and team JNPR decide to head out and have some fun! Light-hearted fun! In-Denial Arkos present in this in spades.


Based off a prompt, some light hearted fun! Little silly in the middle, don't take it too seriously. =P

XxXxXxXxX

Two surprising things had happened that morning. First, was that Jaune was the first one up. He _never_ was. It was usually Pyrrha, sometimes Nora. Second, was that when he noticed how cold it was and checked out the window, he saw it had snowed. By snowed, he meant it looked like Vale was going to compete with Atlas for most snowfall as the ground was covered. Looking out for a reference, he saw there had to be at least 3 feet of snow outside.

They had heard rumors of possible flurries over the night, but they had expected maybe an inch if they were lucky, which would have mostly melted by the morning sun as usual. This was something else all together. Quickly moving to his partner's bed, he gently shook her shoulder.

"Pyrrha! Quick, look outside!"

Pyrrha's eyes opened slowly, looking at her partner confused. She was surprised to have been woken up by him, normally that only happened when out on missions. For a split second she was tense, preparing for some sort of trouble but judging by his eager, almost childlike expression she knew it was the opposite.

Curiosity getting the better of her, she stood up and moved to the window, rubbing her eyes sleepily. Moving the curtain, she gasped as she saw the fields of snow. "Oh my!" She said suddenly, turning to stare at Jaune with her eyes equally childlike in joy.

Jaune just grinned happily. Knowing Pyrrha was from mistral, he knew she hadn't seen too much snow in her life. Where she lived was a lot more temperate, and while she had been exposed to it from time to time, never had she seen such a heavy storm pass through. Jaune was also distinctly aware of how much she loved snow.

"Should we wake the others?" Pyrrha asked, glancing over at her teammates who were still sound asleep.

Before Jaune could answer however, it seemed team RWBY had decided to answer for them. All four teammates jumped suddenly as their door was kicked open, Ruby coming flying in. "It snowed! It snowed everywhere!" She exclaimed eagerly, earning a tired, helpless sort of "why..." look from Ren. Nora however, seemed equally enthused as she exploded out of her bed like a thunderstorm, rushing over to the window to see for herself.

"Snow! Ren look!" She cried out eagerly.

Yang just walked into the room, already dressed for playing in the snow.

Leaning slightly, Pyrrha could see a very upset looking Weiss still in her pajamas as she yawned, not too thrilled about being woken up so early, or about seeing snow. No, she had seen more than enough of that for her lifetime.

"I think they could have discovered it on their own." Blake said softly, a little more awake than Weiss, and much less grumpy.

"It seems classes have been canceled." Ren said patiently.

7 Pairs of surprised eyes turned to him, with a chorus of "WHAT!?"

Ren just held up his scroll. "We all received a message. The difficulty of operating due to the snowfall means Ozpin has canceled classes today." He calmly explained.

Everyone looked at each other, suddenly much more excited for the day than they already were.

Deciding to meet up in half an hour, they all fled to their rooms, quickly changing into clothing more appropriate for the weather. Meeting at the door to the front of the dorms, they all grinned. Throwing up her arms, Ruby lead the charge.

"Let's go!" She exclaimed cheerfully as she ran forward through the doors.

Except the doors didn't budge. Slamming her face into the glass, she stumbled backwards, rubbing her nose. "Ow..."

Peering out the window, Blake noticed just how packed the snow was. "Looks like we aren't leaving through the front door.

Nora thought for a moment before grinning. "New plan! Follow me!" She said eagerly as she grabbed Jaune by the collar, dragging him up to team RWBY's room.

Soon they were all standing near the window, peering out it curiously.

"We're gonna jump."

Ruby and Yang just cheered, happy with the solution. Blake and Ren both sighed, as Weiss just put her head in her hands. Pyrrha put a comforting hand on Jaune's shoulder, already seeing the panic on his face. He wasn't exactly a fan of landing strategies after the initiation.

Nora moved to give Jaune a friendly push, but Pyrrha pulled him away, shooting a stern glare at her overly excited teammate. She knew Nora would never do anything to hurt Jaune, but it was better not to play around with heights.

"Without our weapons it might be a little more difficult." She offered.

"There's trees down there." Yang offered with a shrug.

Weiss just shook her head. "Move." She said before walking over to the window. Holding out her hand, she focused. Three glyphs appeared in the air, forming a sort of make shift staircase. "Now hurry up." She said, gritting her teeth.

The rest of team RWBY quickly hopped onto the first one before they began to hope their way down.

Nora and Ren were next, though Nora merely hopped off the top one, crashing through the trees as she took the quick way down.

Pyrrha just shook her head, smiling softly as she climbed out on the first one, patiently waiting for Jaune. Encouraging him a bit, they managed to make it to the bottom one. She hopped off it, landing on the snow below as she looked up. As Jaune was about to jump, the glyph flickered and disappeared.

"Jaune!" She called out worriedly, preparing to scramble to find a way to catch him.

To her surprise though, Jaune managed to land on a branch safely.

Jaune stood up, laughing slightly at his own move. "I'm oka-" The frozen branch snapped under his weight, sending him crashing to the ground, as a pile of snow dropped onto him.

"Jaune!" Pyrrha repeated worriedly, fighting back a slight chuckle. He certainly was improving, but that didn't do much for his bad luck.

Crouching down, she shot a glare over her shoulder at Nora and Ruby who were laughing. Yang seemed to be chuckling but Blake hit her in the side playfully, a small smirk on her own face. Reaching out, she helped Jaune stand up, brushing some of the snow off of him. "You landed on the branch very nicely."

Jaune just smiled, awkwardly laughing as he scratched the back of his head.

There was a familiar sound, and soon they saw Weiss quickly hopping from smaller glyphs, landing gracefully on the snow. She quickly made her way over to Jaune, looking just over his shoulder. "I... I'm sorry. I promise you that was not intentional." She said quickly, unable to meet his eye. It was the honest truth, but she didn't exactly enjoy apologizing. Especially when it was due to her own inadequacy. Managing large glyphs was just a bit of a... struggle for her.

Jaune just laughed nervously. "Uh... no! It's okay. I understand." he offered nervously. He hoped it wasn't intentional, but he couldn't be positive.

Pyrrha raised an eyebrow at Weiss's apology, a bit skeptical but trusting her. Despite how the white haired heiress would treat her partner at times, she knew she didn't actually dislike him. She just hadn't been too fond of his advanced before the dance. Not that Pyrrha could say she disagreed, but perhaps for a different reason.

Not one to dwell on a bad situation, Jaune laughed nervously and pointed. "Look!" He said, gesturing to the rest of their teammates where they were currently beginning to build snowmen.

Yang and Blake were calmly building one off on their own, while Ruby was still too busy making a snow angel. Nora however, seemed to have an agenda. She was rolling up a ball of snow, but it had quickly surpassed her height and soon Ren was helping her push. She was taking quite a bit of the snow in the field to form what Pyrrha could only assume to be the base of her behemoth of a snowman.

Weiss scoffed. "Ruby! You need to compact the base tighter, haven't you made a snowman before?" She said indignantly. If they were going to be making a snowman, it was her duty as a teammate to ensure they did it the _proper_ way.

Glancing over at Pyrrha, Jaune saw her eyes light up in expectation. Clearly another thing Pyrrha wanted to do. Jaune figured Pyrrha may have made one before in her life, but he knew she wouldn't have had the opportunity to do so with a large group of friends. Reaching out and taking her gloved hand, he quickly began to lead her towards the group, wading through the sea of snow.

Looking down at her hand, Pyrrha was suddenly grateful the cold that flushed her cheeks, hiding her blush.

Wading over a little off to the side, where Nora's snow boulder hadn't reached yet, Jaune turned to Pyrrha. "Here will do." He offered, gesturing with both arms to the vast field of untouched snow.

Pyrrha just stared out at it. "I... uh..." She struggled, feeling a bit silly to just start building one.

Sensing her hesitation, Jaune just shrugged. "I'll show you how it's done."

Soon Jaune was compacting a snowball to form the base of a snowman, grinning when he saw Pyrrha begin to do the same.

Arkos was lost in their own little world as they made a pair of snowmen, side by side.

Leaving for a moment, Jaune returned with a bundle of sticks and some rocks he had scavenged from the nearby trees. "Now for the limbs..."

Pyrrha had looked up curiously, seeing Ruby walking in an odd pattern around the perimeter of where Jaune and herself were currently working, but shrugged it off as she began to give her snowman some more details.

Biting his lip, Jaune tried to avoid teasing Pyrrha on how her tongue was sticking out slightly as she worked, clearly way too focused on the task at hand. Before long the pair of snowmen were standing side by side, their stick hands interlocked as they stared gazing out over beacon.

Jaune and Pyrrha stepped back, looking over their handy work. "Now they're partners, just like us." He said proudly.

Pyrrha nodded, pulling up her scarf slightly, mumbling something about being more than partners under her breath.

"Hey! Love birds! Turn around!" Yang called, waving a hand.

Both of them blushed as they turned around suddenly, upset and confused at Yang's sudden taunt. What surprised them more was seeing Blake standing near the top of a tree with her scroll trained of them. After a moment she flashed a thumbs up before quickly scampering her way down the tree.

Jaune and Pyrrha made their way over to the group, curious about what they had missed while they were constructing their snow partners.

Yang, Ruby, and Nora were all cracking up as they looked at Blake's scroll.

Blake stepped back, hiding her scroll from Jaune and Pyrrha, until it suddenly glowed black and zoomed out of her hand and into Pyrrha's glowing one. "Cheater." She mumbled in defeat.

Looking at it in surprise, Jaune and Pyrrha both blushed as she threw the scroll back at Blake.

"Blake!" She exclaimed, earning more laughs from the crew.

Blake raised her hands in innocence. "Yang made me do it."

Yang just grinned, shooting Pyrrha a thumbs up.

Pyrrha just sighed, blushing as she dropped her head into her hands. Glancing sideways, she saw Jaune looking up and away, still sporting a blush of his own.

On the scroll had been a picture of the two them standing in front of their snowmen. But they were in the center of a giant heart that Ruby had carved into the snow around them.

Yang just continued to cackle, until she was met with a snowball hitting her face. Wiping the snow off, her eyes narrowed as she glared at her sister who was cackling.

"You let your guard down."

"Oh it's on." Yang said, as she reached down and grabbed a snowball.

"You guys are so childish. I ca-" Weiss as cut off as a snowball exploded in her face. Everyone turned to Ruby, but Ruby just whined. "It wasn't me!" Their eyes shifted over slightly, seeing Blake whistling as she looked off into the distance.

"This is happening!" Nora said as all hell broke loose.

Soon Jaune yelped as he was ducking and diving as he hid behind a tree as the rest of them started pelting each other with snowballs. That continued for a minute until Pyrrha noticed her partner was abstaining from the fun rather than just taking cover. Frowning, she quickly made her way over to him, leaning over curiously. "Jaune? Is everything alright?"

Jaune chuckled nervously yet again. "I think it might be better if I don't participate."

Pyrrha frowned. She was having the time of her life experiencing this snow day with her friends, and she certainly didn't want to do so without her partner. "Are you sure? We'd all love to have you join us. I'm sure you'll be fi..." She started, figuring this might be tied into his nerves when it comes to actual combat.

Jaune shook his head. "I mean it might be better for you guys."

Pyrrha quirked an eyebrow, caught off guard. She knew Jaune pretty well. She had seen him happy, doubtful, sad, fearful, even faking confidence when attempting to flirt. But this level of confidence was new for him. "I..." She tried to come up with a response, entirely disarmed by his unexpected response.

Offering her a shy smile, Jaune opened his mouth to speak when a snowball exploded in his face.

"Jaune! You cannot hide from me!" Nora exclaimed, posing triumphantly.

Jaune brushed the show off his face, and Pyrrha stepped back at the expression in his eyes. She had seen it before, but only when he was facing Grimm with his back against a wall. It was the look of someone ready for battle.

Reaching down, he slowly made a snowball. He glanced over at Pyrrha. "I warned you guys."

Nora laughed again as she saw her friend step out from behind the tree. Her plan to get him to join in had worked. She was about to speak again when a snowball collided with her stomach like a bullet. Her eyes widened, but before she could react another one met her face.

Everyone's jaw dropped as Nora dropped in the snow. Their eyes shifted to Jaune, who was standing there. Pyrrha could practically see his aura from the intensity he was showing. Suddenly their playful game seemed a lot more intense.

"Lucky shot!" Ruby called out as she charged towards Jaune. Jaune merely met her charge, running towards her as well. Ruby threw one, but Jaune dodged to the side before pelting her with one as they passed each other.

She stumbled a few steps before dramatically falling to the ground. "Ugh! He got me!"

"Ruby! How dare you! That was my sister!" Yang called out as she rushed forward.

Jaune threw two more but Yang punched each of them as she scooped one up and launched it at Jaune.

Leaning back, Jaune barely managed to dodge it as he stood up with a fresh snowball, nailing the surprise Yang in the face with it causing her to stumble back into a snowbank.

Soon Ren and Blake were running circles around Jaune, staying on the move. Jaune tried to throw one at Ren, but he would miss and have to dodge a retaliation from Blake.

Taking a deep breath, Jaune was patient.

Jaune sprinted to the side, and as he expected Blake had launched another snowball. Diving to the ground, it whizzed past his head and exploded into Ren, sending him back into the snow. Jaune quickly launched one at Blake, who used her semblance to disappear. What she wasn't expecting was the follow up one that hit her just as she landed.

Pyrrha backed up nervously, watching in awe as her partner battled.

Standing across from him Weiss, scoffed. "You are pretty decent for someone not from Atlas. But I wont lose!" She exclaimed as she stretched her hand out, causing a glyph to appear before the snow erupted as a flurry of flakes obscured the area.

Pyrrha hid behind a tree as snowballs went soaring out of the cloud.

Finally the flurry died down as Weiss was standing there smugly.

Jaune was still standing, but out of breath. It was clear Weiss had the upper hand. Holding two snowballs, Jaune pelted one towards Weiss, who merely stepped to the side as it whizzed past her. Her eyes snapped up as she saw the second snowball head high into the air.

Realizing her mistake, she barely had time to look down as Jaune's snowball exploded into her chest. Her hands flew up as she fell backwards, closing her eyes. She had failed Atlas.

Pyrrha clapped her hands happily. "That was very impressive... Jaune? Jaune?" She backed up, seeing him form two more snowballs as he approached her. His eyes seemed distant as he looked at with her an almost apologetic look.

Pyrrha backed up further, as she formed two snowballs. It seemed the battle wasn't over yet. She threw one, but Jaune's shot past it, whizzing right next to her head making her eyes widen. She couldn't take it easier like she was used to with training. He was certainly improving, but she still had the advantage. But that was with weapons. With compact snow, it seemed Jaune was far more experienced.

Jaune and Pyrrha traded throws for a while, and Pyrrha was being pushed back.

Pyrrha was surprised as Jaune stopped throwing for a moment. She saw him make three, and Pyrrha raised and eyebrow. He couldn't hold three very well. He placed one on his shoe, before looking at her.

Ready, Pyrrha ran towards him holding one with determination.

Jaune threw the first one towards her, making her duck. Keeping her eyes on him she was prepared for the follow-up. Pushing off the ground, she did a flip over the second one. Time seemed to slow as she flipped forward, preparing to counter attack. Her eyes widened in surprise as she saw Jaune kicked the snowball up by lifting his foot, as he caught it and pelted it towards her. Pyrrha tried to turn mid air, but the snowball slammed into her side.

Surprised by being hit by Jaune, she messed up her landing and slid on the ground, collapsing.

Jaune just stood there, breathing slowly. "War... war never changes."

Seeing Pyrrha on the ground, he ran over offering her a hand up.

Pyrrha just looked up at him, a little in awe. "You won."

Jaune chuckled nervously, his more innocent look returning to his eyes. "Uh yeah..."

"Where did you learn to fight like that?" Pyrrha asked, taking his hand and standing up.

Scratching the back of his head, he looked away. "Let's just say growing up with so many sisters brings it's own challenges. Snowball fights... aren't pretty at my house. Especially when my sisters enjoy teaming up."

Pyrrha nodded grimly, realizing the tough childhood he must have had. He hadn't learned to be good at snowball fights for fun, but rather as a means of survival. Her eyes widened as she was about to warn Jaune but it was too late.

Soon Yang walked up behind Jaune, with Ruby on her shoulders as they dropped a massive pile of snow on Jaune's head, collapsing him into a heap on the ground. "Revenge!" They called out.

Pyrrha knelt down, prepared to help him when she saw his blond head pop out of the pile of snow like a gopher, pouting.

Pyrrha brushed some of the snow off his head, chuckling slightly. "Looks like this fight isn't over. Let's work together this time." She helped him up, and saw Nora and Ren making a fort in the snow.

Soon every pair of teammates were making their own forts as the snowball fight was renewed with vigor.

Before long however, all the students found themselves shivering in the cold, and stomachs protesting having skipped breakfast. Calling a truce, they all made their way to get some warm lunch in the cafeteria. They weren't really willing to let their snow day end there though.

It took some convincing to drag along Weiss, who was used to snow, and Blake, who just wanted to curl up and read indoors, but they were all on their way to town, using this chance to see the peaceful town covered in snow, and maybe get some shopping done.

They had all walked there together, huddled closer together to keep warm. The first two to veer off were Yang and Blake, Blake practically dragging Yang into a bookstore as compensation for getting dragged out of the dorm.

Soon it was just Jaune and Pyrrha as they had passed a sweet shop. Ruby dragged Weiss in after smelling cookies and Nora had dragged Ren in after seeing the advertisement for the new Maple Bars. Jaune had offered to go in if Pyrrha wanted to try something, but she had shook her head, instead mentioning wanting something hot to drink.

So here they were, walking down the street huddled close together as they made their way to their favorite cafe in the city. It had started to snow again, causing Pyrrha to look up in awe.

"It's so beautiful." She muttered appreciatively.

Looking up, Jaune grinned. "I agree."

Letting out a sigh of content, Pyrrha could be more at peace than at this moment. "I wish this day could last forever."

Jaune just smiled. "I wish so too."

The rest of their walk had been in blissful silence as they finally arrived at the shop. Dutifully holding open the door, he bowed slightly as Pyrrha entered, causing her to giggle at his over the top antics. "Well thank you." She said.

Jaune just laughed and followed her in, rubbing his gloves together hoping to cause some friction to warm up his frozen gloves at this point.

As one might expect, there was quite a line in the little coffee shop. Looking over, Jaune was about to offer to go somewhere else with Pyrrha, but judging by her content smile she would be fine waiting. Jaune also had to admit the heated room certainly did beat the cold at this moment.

Their conversation had lulled a bit as they waited, suddenly finding themselves void of topics.

Still, Jaune couldn't help but notice Pyrrha seemed to be staring intently at the board. This had caused Jaune to cock an eyebrow. "Pyrrha?"

"Hm?" She inquired half-hearted, still staring intently at something.

Jaune frowned, trying to follow her gaze. They had been going to this shop on occasion for a few months now, and Pyrrha always got the same thing. She rarely even looked at the menu. Scanning the board, Jaune finally found the culprit. The snow day special was a Cinnamon Caramel Frappucino. Jaune could practically hear Pyrrha's sweet tooth sounding the sirens in her head. He had to admit he found it adorable.

Soon enough it was their turn. He let Pyrrha walk up first. She seemed to be debating intensely about what to pick. Leaning over Jaune quickly whispered. "Go for it." Her eyes widened, but she suddenly blurted out.

"Large Cinnamon Caramel Frappucino please." She said with an almost scandalous look on her face. Jaune knew Pyrrha was usually pretty careful about what she ate and drank, working hard to stay at peak physical condition. Treating herself never seemed to be an easy choice for her, but he knew she certainly deserved it.

He tapped her shoulder suddenly. "Pyrrha, you dropped your scroll." He said, pointing behind her.

Pyrrha turned around surprised, looking for her scroll as her hand flew to her pockets.

Jaune quickly stepped up. "Large Hot Chocolate. This is for both of them." He told the confused cashier quickly, handing her his money.

She understood after a moment, before grinning and nodding, quickly going through the transaction.

By the time Pyrrha realized that she in fact still had her scroll, it had only taken her a moment to realize what Jaune had been playing at. She was too slow to stop it though as the cashier had already handed Jaune his change. Pouting, she moved off to the side to wait for her drink.

Jaune couldn't help but chuckle at seeing his partner pout.

Pyrrha glared at him for just a moment before letting out a sigh. She couldn't be mad at him, especially when the action in question had been so sweet. Secretly, she had to admit that she enjoyed being pampered by Jaune every once in a while mostly because she knew his actions came from his heart, not a sense of praise.

Pyrrha stood there in defiant gratitude, while Jaune stood there a little proud.

Before long Jaune's name was called and they both grabbed their drinks before moving off to a seat on the side. Jaune sipped his hot chocolate happily as he glanced over at Pyrrha. She was staring at her drink intently, as if she had just received a gift from heaven.

Taking her first sip, her eyes closed in pure bliss.

Jaune just chuckled at his partner's antics, she was fun to be around as always. They were both quiet as they enjoyed their drink, aside from the sudden rumbling of Jaune's stomach.

Raising an eyebrow Pyrrha looked at him curiously. Silently she stood up and moved towards the line.

Jaune was about to get up as well but a raised hand and a stern glare from Pyrrha had him sitting down again, confused and curious.

Before he had found his answer though. Pyrrha returned, setting down a pair of chocolate croissant for them. Jaune was surprised, but quickly took a bite of his. It melted in his mouth and he ascended into bliss. He wasn't even aware of how bad he wanted one of these, but sure enough his partner knew him better than he knew himself.

It was Pyrrha's turn to giggle as she found her partner adorable as he ate the snack quickly, feeling slightly triumphant she had gotten her revenge for him buying their drinks.

Before long though they had finished their drinks, and the croissants were long gone. They braved their way back through the cold, seeing the snow gently falling around them. It felt peaceful yet again.

Seeing Jaune shiver slightly, she frowned. She had brought a scarf and a thicker coat, but Jaune hadn't planned as well for being out so long in the snow.

Walking a little closer, she wrapped her arms around his as she leaned into him. "Don't want you to get a cold." She offered with a faint blush.

Jaune turned beet red but nodded. "Good idea." He muttered, leaning his head against hers for a moment.

They continued down the streets like this for a while, until they saw the rest of their friends approaching. Pyrrha reluctantly, but quickly let go of Jaune's arm. If just to avoid the storm of teasing that would ensue from Yang.

That didn't save her completely as she light-heartedly teased them about returning alone.

Soon though, all the students had had enough of the cold for one day. They quickly fled back to Beacon. After having their fill of a piping hot stew the school had prepared to warm up all the cold students who found their way back home, they all headed over to one of the dorm's living room. Ren and Blake had brought in hot chocolate while Ruby and Pyrrha had popped some popcorn for both teams.

Some relocation and liberation of pillows and chairs later and they were all settled in. They had decided to watch a movie and both teams got comfy. In one of the large chairs, Blake and Yang were both curled up under a blanket, watching happily. On the couch Nora was all but in Ren's lap as they took up one half of it, on the other half sat a giddy Ruby and a Weiss who still seemed a bit uncomfortable about how casual and close everyone was being. Though, she hadn't offered any protest as everyone got situated.

Jaune and Pyrrha were situated on the other chair. Jaune had offered to take the floor but Pyrrha had insisted there was enough room. They were sharing a blanket as they both clutched their mugs of hot chocolate close to themselves.

Pyrrha let out a yawn, the pleasantness of the atmosphere making her relax as she leaned her head on Jaune's shoulder.

Jaune froze a bit before relaxing and letting his rest on hers.

Yang had been about to say something but Blake elbowed her in the side, muttering something about letting them have the moment.

Yang just let out a content smile at them, and went back to watching the movie. After sneaking a picture of course.

As the group of teens watched the film, they failed to notice the message that the storm wouldn't be passing and that school would have been canceled again the next day. But not a complaint would be heard from the group.

After all, in their opinion, let it snow, let it snow, let it snow.

XxXxXxXxX

Thank you for reading! This was a prompt from Toritomydorito on Tumblr! This was really fun to write and I hope you enjoyed reading it! Still working on my longer pieces but I need to do some oneshots from time to time and I'm working through some prompts I got. This turned out longer than I expected but it was fun. I hope you have a fantastic freaking day! :D o/ Cheers!


End file.
